Aurora Gets a Visitor
by Megara and Hades
Summary: A mysterious woman appears to Aurora in a cloud. She tells the princess that all she knows to be true, is a lie.


Poof! A well-shaped figure appeared amongst a cloud of purple smoke.

"I'm getting awfully good at that," spoke the tall, slim figure as she emerged dramatically from the smoke.

From behind her, out walked a short, plump creature choking on the smoke.

"That makes no sense," he corrected. "By saying 'awfully good,' you are..."

"It's an oxymoron you moron," she poked the end of her staff into the soft wooden floor. "Haven't you ever taken an English class?"

The woman scanned the room. "Now where is the young lady know as 'Sleeping Beauty?'"

Suddenly, someone jumped out of the closet, sword in hand.

"Ah, just the girl I wanted to see," she grinned.

"Are you Maleficent?!" inquired Aurora pointing the dull sword at the tall figure.

"No, Maleficent is dead, thanks to your corpse-kissing boyfriend. I am..." the woman turned to her henchman for help.

"The truth fairy," he announced.

"That's right. I am the truth fairy," the figure gave her henchman a you-couldn't-come-up-with-anything-better-than-that look.

He shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" Aurora inquired still holding the sword.

"Why, I am here to tell you the truth of course. After all, _I am_ the truth fairy."

"The truth about what?" the princess lowered her sword. Curiosity took control.

"Why your parents sent you away for sixteen years."

"I already know why."

"Poor, sweet, innocent child," the woman mocked.

"You _don't_ know the truth. That's why I am here," the figure sat on the edge of Aurora's bed.

She patted the empty spot next to her; inviting Aurora to join.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," the woman winked to her henchman.

"But some things about the story your parents have been telling you just don't add up."

"Maleficent _did_ curse you as an infant. She told your parents that on your sixteenth birthday you would prick your finger on a spinning wheel and die."

Aurora nodded in agreement.

"However," the figure continued. "Why would your parents send their precious baby girl away for sixteen years instead of keeping you for themselves and tell you ( while growing up) to stay away from spinning wheels. Or why wouldn't they send you away just on your sixteenth birthday?"

Aurora thought to herself.

"Sounds to me like your parents didn't want to keep their baby."

"It wasn't like that..." Aurora spoke.

"Why would they bring you back the _exact_ dayyou were suppose to prick your finger instead of the day after? Why would they send you away, missing your entire childhood, when the curse was only for a day? Why wouldn't they raise you, telling you what the curse was instead of you growing up knowing only of the women who raised you?"

Tears sat at the edge of Aurora's eyes.

"I'm sorry my dear," the figure wrapped her arm around the princess.

"I'm just the messenger," she grinned at the henchman.

"If your parents were all that scared of you speaking to anyone but your caregivers, why would the fairies allow you to pick berries alone in the woods? Perhaps they were hoping you wouldn't return."

"No, not the fairies. They were the ones who raised me," Aurora wiped her tears.

"I'm afraid so. You see, good fairies cannot use their magic for evil."

Aurora looked deep into the figures eyes.

"Sword of truth, fly swift and sure; that evil die and good endure."

"What?" Aurora questioned the figure's meaning.

"That is the spell the fairies put on Philip's sword. If they were good fairies, they wouldn't have the power to kill anything."

"Merryweather is the one who gave me the gift of true loves kiss! If it weren't for her gift, I wouldn't be alive." Aurora told the woman.

"Was it not Merryweather who told you not to talk to strangers while in the forest? She never wanted you to meet your true love. Perhaps it was all for show of the kingdom. Perhaps your parents hired Maleficent to curse you."

Tears poured from Aurora's delicate eyes.

"Princess, you may not be safe here," the woman whispered.

"Why don't you come with me?" She extended her cold hand to the princess.

Aurora looked at the woman.

The woman waved her staff around in a circle.

Purple smoke appeared.

Poof!

Three figures disappeared.

Malevolent, her henchman, and Aurora.


End file.
